Unique
by Mun.In.Rain
Summary: Touching her clit never felt good…Never. Not even once!But she had come from touching 'above' it….A spot that felt good when her fingers stroked, something that would feel out of this world if Naruto had his fingers on that spot…, how his mouth would crush and bruise her own as he had his wicked ways with her! Two-Shot lemon in 2nd ch!
1. Chapter 1

**Unique**

**Mun. In. Rain**

**Author's Notes:**** Back with another Naru-Saku Fanfic! Hope you guys enjoy it! :D This fanfic is dedicated to all those women who are 'different', read on to know what 'different' means…**

Sakura didn't know what to do, she felt like the most helpless person in all of Konoha! Biting her lip didn't ease her frustration that seemed to mount ever since he'd 'made a move'…Well, making out was fun, in fact, everything was fun with Naruto Uzumaki, but when he'd kissed her with just a fraction more passion, a little more force, and the way his hands roamed up and down the curve of her firm ass…

God! She was going crazy! The memory's avid details had her hot and bothered all over again. This hadn't happened before. Not that she hadn't imagined having sex with her boyfriend, she had in fact always done that, consciously, and otherwise. But there were two reasons that had her burying her head in her hands and worrying like hell. One, she was a virgin, and she knew that every girl has to worry about that. Sakura hadn't worried about the pain of the 'first time', or the insecurities that came with sex, but the latter reason was the sole problem that was nibbling away at her sanity…

She was different…

Technically, she had no idea what the 'clitoris' was until she was nineteen! But, when she had grown sexually, she had got to know her body in course of time, what made her feel good, and what hurt. What the problem was, that, well, err…

Touching her clit never felt good…

Never…

NEVER! Not even once! She'd even started to believe that Ino exaggerated when she talked about all her hot, sweaty sex life, how the fingers of a certain 'someone'on her clit, whose head resembled a pineapple, had her going off in a matter of seconds. She had read about it too, that the most 'erogenous zone' according to the book if you will, of a woman was the clitoris, which was somewhere deep down _there_. She had a hard time finding it too, just because it never felt good to touch it! All it felt like was some blistered skin. Kakashi's Icha Icha books hadn't helped her out either, all the guidelines about touching in circles, pinching, stroking, hadn't worked, those actually hurt!

And here she was, contemplating on taking her relationship with Naruto to the next level, but worrying, if Naruto did things the 'normal' way, you know? Like, doing things that 'most' women preferred. Apparently, she wasn't part of most women. She was worried, what if she wouldn't come with him?

That didn't mean that she never did though…

She'd come so many times just thinking about him, fantasizing about how his warm, callused fingers would hold her close as he made love to her, how his mouth would crush and bruise her own as he had his wicked ways with her…Oh, God, there goes her mind into the gutter again. But she hadn't come from touching her clit; she had come from touching 'above' it…

'Above' wasn't the word for it, she knew that much. In an adventure to find her so called 'clit', she had been terribly disappointed with her findings, but she did stumble upon something. Something that felt good when her fingers stroked, something that felt amazing when she circled…

Something that _would_ feel **out of this world** if Naruto had his fingers on that spot…

She knew that she was a rare case, just like all other rare cases in the world—her clit didn't give her any pleasure, her _urethra_ did. (It' the place from where you pee) she didn't know how the clitoral orgasm felt like, but she knew 'this' felt damn good.

And there it was again, that nagging fear of making Naruto feel like the dumbass he'd obviously feel like when he'd see that she was different. He'd feel like he didn't know 'what' to do. And, what if all this freaked him out?

She now stood at the junction where the road forked, she had two choices—One, she'd swallow her fear and just sleep with him without discussing any of this, and two, she would tell him about this. Doing the former would have her feeling guilty, Naruto definitely deserved the truth. There was just an almost inaudible voice in her head that said that he'd understand, that he'd know what to do if she told him so, that he was worthy of her trust.

But still… it was pretty embarrassing!

"Ugh! This is just like telling them about your period!" she exclaimed and flopped back onto her pillow.

There was another issue—what if Naruto made more advances towards her?! How would she deal with that?! Two finely plucked pink eyebrows furrowed for the umpteenth time that day. This was hell. And Naruto wasn't dumb either, well, at least not now anyway. He'd figure out if something was wrong with her, and he'd get it out from her lips one way or another, because, apparently, she had the only man in Konoha with the determination greater than even the Raikage himself! He'd said once, "That's my Ninja Way!"

**Author's Note: ** lmao on the last line! XD anyways, do you gals and guys like it? I know this might freak you out, or you might just totally agree! But believe me, or find out yourself—these cases are rare, but they do exist! I just wanted people to know that all women are different, and it's nothing to feel ashamed of. If _he_ doesn't understand, he just doesn't! Then you obviously deserve better!

Leave a review! I'd love to know if this freaked you out, if you like it, I'll post a second chapter with a lemon full of lemony goodness! But if this freaks everyone out, I'll let it be. Please don't feel shy or embarrassed if you're like Sakura here, you can tell me! ;)

Please rate and Review! Love ya all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Unique**

**Chapter Two**

**Mun. In. Rain**

**Author's Note:** And here's the final chapter with some lemony goodness! ;)

_**Replies to my reviewers:**_

**H34RTBR34K:** Thanks alot, and…Yes Yes my friend! The next chapter **to 'The Dark Master'** is coming before Valentine's Day 2014! 7 times?! Wow! Yay! ^_^ Sorry for the wait, my old laptop crashed, this new one's a little weird, I just believe that if I'm not in the right space to write, I just couldn't write some crap and post it as a lame excuse for a FINAL CHAPTER! I didn't know how to communicate with you all from the Maid Sama section, PLEASE FORGIVE THE LONG WAIT, IT'S COMIN BABYYY! ;*

**Modemexfull:** You're right, the clitoris is OUTSIDE, but I mentioned Sakura was a virgin, remember? And no, I haven't mistaken the two, what actually makes her feel good it her urethra, it's more commonly known as urethral stimulation. I know of the G-spot which is INSIDE, but both the clit and the urethra are OUTSIDE Thanks for voicing that one out though, I wouldn't want my readers confused.

**dbzgtfan2004, Mad Rollinstone, 25BAM50, smarior:** Thanks! Hope you like lemon though! ;)

**Annrob22, javi30:** I know right?! Hope this one makes your day! ;)

Now, onto the story…

"I love you so much baby…"

"Mmph…"

Sakura heard a familiar voice, but she couldn't open her eyes, it was like they were glued together due to lack of sleep. She felt the tip of a nose nuzzle into her ear, making her ticklish. Blinking a few times to adjust to the morning light, two emerald eyes opened to find two intense sapphire blue ones staring right back at her, like staring right into her soul. Hmm, he having a spare key to her apartment was something she could get used to.

"Wanna come over tonight?! I'll cook us some dinner." Naruto beamed.

"…Yeah, sure!" Sakura responded rather hesitantly.

"…Is something wrong?" he asked, his hand moving up and down her back, soothing her.

She just shook her head. "Oh, no, I'm fine; I'll be there by 8."

By the time Sakura reached Naruto's place it was just past eight thirty. It had taken her a while to get ready. She had done minimal make-up and had worn a pink sleeveless knee-length silk dress. It was kind of hard to walk with the strapped black platform heels that Naruto had insisted she buy. He said they made her look sexy…

That was the goddamn day that all her horny fantasies with him had started!

And when he'd opened the door…

If looks could kill…

Dinner was over as soon as it started with Naruto's epic memory of how Shikamaru's first date with Ino had gone. They were double dating that night, Naruto with Sakura, and Shikamaru with Ino. All he did say after the 'not so successful date' was 'Dating's troublesome!'

Sakura gazed at how Naruto moved around in his house. Naruto's eyes had deepened in color as he grew. They now resembled a rich royal blue, which rather complimented his hair. His skin was darker, just a tad shade tanner, and he was absolutely marvelous. Thinking about his body took Sakura back to the training grounds…

_Yep, one of the perks to being Sakura Haruno was that she got to watch him train. It was like a show of masculine strength, which rather turned her on. And he'd train his ass off every time. Sakura got especially lucky when his shirt would get soiled, and he'd have to train without it. That was her favorite part. The way that his muscles strained under the weight of the heavy shuriken gave her some idea of how it'd look like when he'd be fucking her brains out. She'd find herself hugging a damn tree imagining all sorts of dirty things she could get him to do with his ripped body! Perfect six packs, ones that she'd gladly lick the sweat off—yeah yeah! The idea of licking Naruto's sweaty body would have infuriated her before, but now, she was different, and he was still the same._

_His ass was a fine one too; she yearned to touch it, to dig her nails and sink her teeth into those firm, hard, gym honed buns of steel…_

"_Sakura!"_

"…_Huh?"_

"_You kinda zoned out, anything wrong?" Naruto's concerns nearly melted her. He was done training for the day._

"_Oh, no I'm fine. You do look pretty hot when you train without your shirt. Will I ever have the good fortune of seeing you train without your pants?!"_

_Naruto just stared at her in bewilderment with a deep blush adorning his cheeks. It took a while for Sakura to realize what she had said without thinking._

_It was her turn to blush and stare in bewilderment!_

She came back to the present as Naruto led Sakura to the bedroom. His house was now refurbished with new furniture and she had to admit she was impressed. What she saw had her stunned. In the middle of the bedroom stood a four-poster king sized bed topped off with lace curtains that could cover the entire perimeter of the bed.

"Like it?"

"…Yeah! It's beautiful!"

"Then you're not going home today." Naruto smirked.

"What?"

Naruto held both her hands in his own and led her to the bed.

"Stay here tonight, spend the night with me…" he rasped into her ear, biting her earlobe, tugging gently.

That's when all her fucking insecurities rushed back to screw with her head. Apprehension settled into the pit of her stomach like stones. She swallowed and didn't reply.

He kissed her between her eyebrows, making the crease go away. She just fumbled with Naruto's shirt and smiled and uneasy smile. Naruto sighed.

"Are you scared?"

That one got her attention.

"Scared of what?" she replied nonchalantly.

"…Of being alone with me…" he whispered.

"What? No! What makes you say that Naruto?"

Naruto hesitated for a second, thinking his words through. "I just think that you're not ready for it, that you feel threatened by it."

Sakura walked back a few steps. She hadn't really changed, she was just that same hot-headed girl! "By what?!" she nearly shouted.

"By a sexual relationship of course!" Naruto stated the obvious, with a blatant look on his face.

"Ugh! That's not it, okay?!" she turned away.

"Then what is it?" he asked again, maintaining his composure. But Sakura on the other side wasn't looking so good. She was breathing heavy, and it looked like she was about to cry. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip almost painfully in an attempt to keep her tears at bay, but her frustration was gaining on her.

"It's nothing…" she chocked from the oncoming barrage of emotions—anger, frustration, hurt, discomfort, guilt…

Naruto just tugged her into his arms, albeit a bit forcefully, considering that Sakura wasn't going to let him see her cry. When she felt the warmth of his chest against her cheeks, she longed to feel him, _all_ of him, with_ all_ of her. She sniffed.

"You know you can tell me anything, sweetheart…" he whispered into her hair, kissing her tenderly.

"You wouldn't' get it!" she huffed.

"Try me!" he insisted with his trademark grin.

She smiled. That was just like Naruto. She took a deep breath and began, knowing that Naruto deserved the truth, and if for the last couple of months that her mind had been telling her that he's the one, then she had to trust him. She had to take that leap—For her as well as for him.

"…It's…complicated." She said hopelessly.

"I like complicated!" he countered.

"…"

He just kissed her, knowing that maybe words weren't enough today. He hoped that she'd feel how sincere he was when he said that he was ready to help her solve whatever shit that's been bugging her.

He hoped she'd trusted him enough…

"I'm…I'm different!" Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, there, now it was out there, I've said it! She thought to herself.

"…What?"

It was Sakura's turn to be confused, and angry. Oh why was he so dense sometimes?!

"You know!..."

"What do you mean?"

"…I'M NOT LIKE OTHER GIRLS!" she bellowed.

"…What do you mean?! Y-you are a girl, right?!"

That one earned Naruto Uzumaki the most painful 'bang-in-the-head' of his life!

"Sakura you're not being very specific—"

"I CAN'T EXPLAIN!" She screamed, shoved him, and made her way for the door.

"You're not going anywhere until this is over!" Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"IT ALREADY IS!"

"NO DAMNIT!" she noticed his eyes flashed crimson, his body temperature soared. And God help her, because she was fucking crazy to think she'd just infuriate him and leave.

"It's not like I'm not ready…I am, but…" her voice shook.

Naruto took a deep breath and his eyes turned blue again.

"I'm not like them…" she whispered.

It was like everything was falling into place because of some unknown force. Naruto wasn't completely oblivious; he had an inkling as to what she referred to.

His lips descended upon hers with that same passion and fire that he'd shown the other night, like an all consuming love that hid just beneath the surface. And she responded with an equally matched fervor. His tongue traced her bottom lip, before forcefully spearing them apart and breaking into her warm mouth. Her tongue joined his in a lustful dance. This was just like the beginning of a storm.

"I can't explain it…" she whimpered against his lips.

"Then _show_ me…" his words tumbled out like the command of a dominating fox, she could feel them caressing her, coaxing her, winning her over…

His fingers skimmed her sides as he kissed her, before resting on the knot just between her breasts. A gentle tug on the strap had the full length of the silk dress tumbling down onto the floor. It whispered over her now sensitive skin, leaving delicious goose bumps in their wake.

"Naruto…"

"I'm here babe…"

When he opened his eyes he saw his beloved cherry-blossom clad only in a pink lacy bra and matching panties, and black "fuck me" heels. She wasn't shy or anything. She wasn't trying to cover herself; she had been waiting for this for far too long…

With a sharp tug of her hands, Naruto's shirt was up and discarded onto the floor along with her dress. She was hauled up into the air by a pair of strong arms and dumped unceremoniously onto the vast bed below.

He made quick work of her bra, flinging it carelessly to a corner. His hands descended onto her tits almost instantly. Unlike her hair, they weren't pink, no; pink was far too delicate a color. Hers were a rich, dark shade of plum. It complimented her fair skin. Large areolas topped off with a plump protruding bud. And he couldn't resist!

His palms cupped her breasts, feeling their weight. His thumbs circled and brushed her nipple; pressing it into the soft mound and tugging it back out.

"Ohh…" her long, drawn out moan was what Naruto needed as confirmation that she was doing okay, although some part of him was saying that she might just bolt for the door any minute…

Well, if that happened, he'd be right behind her with an entire _army _shadow clones!

He stroked her nipple with the tip of his tongue. They felt smooth yet hard. And when he applied minimum suction, she arched her back in an attempt for more.

"Mmph…"

His mouth now fully covered her erect nipple, sucking hungrily. His groin now pressed snugly against her crotch, rubbing against her gently. Her nails scraped his scalp, grabbing fistfuls of his hair, pulling wildly. His palm fondled the other breast, rolling and tugging.

His nails skimmed over her sides, stopping just over her hips, kissing each of her hip-bones. His tongue dipped into her navel, which made her giggle. Naruto just looked up to find her eyes scrunched shut as her body shook with laughter. He smirked and stood up on his knees.

"…What's with that smirk?" she questioned.

"Well, you're the one who wanted to see me train _without_ my pants on, right?" he stated matter-of-factly. Sakura blushed, the corners of her mouth lifting on their own as she guessed what was coming…

He tugged at the drawstring of his black trousers and stepped off the bed and faced away from her. Sakura licked her lips.

"I'll give you a thousand ryous if you wiggle that ass right now!" she challenged him.

"You don't have to pay me sugar, just ask!" he replied, his voice saying that he was having fun. And he really did just that—he wiggled his ass right in front of her face, which made her keel over and laugh.

"Oh my God, don't ever do that again—"she chocked on her laughter as he turned to face her. The Nine-Tails's seal covered his lower abdomen, stretching taut over the slabs of muscle, like an ancient tribal tattoo. That was damn sexy! She made a mental note to lick that place, if Naruto let her on top some other time. The sinuous stands of the tattoo flowed smoothly over his pubic bone, and onto the base of his shaft, continuing along the full length of his now thick and long boner standing upright in attention. The bulbous red crown was slick and shining. Who knew that the Naruto Uzumaki was born with a fucking tattoo on his fucking dick?!

Sakura hadn't realized that her mouth was gaping open as she took in the beauty of him. He wasn't marvelous, he was gorgeous!

Sakura looked up to his face as Naruto came back to bed, his long, lean arms reaching above his head to pull down the curtains. With a 'swoosh', they were encapsulated in a golden ambience, delicate lace hid them from the rest of the world, in their own private little bubble.

He resumed kissing her, but slowly this time, with more care. He didn't want to scare her away. His eyes opened to find hers locked onto his manhood.

"Like what you see?" he rasped seductively, his voice taking on a decadently sexy baritone.

"…The tattoo takes it for me…" she replied breathlessly.

Everything was fine until Naruto's index finger hooked itself onto her panties, tugging it down…

Sakura froze. Her heart beat so damn fast she thought she was going to hyperventilate.

"Relax." He whispered. "You have nothing to hide from me…"

He kissed her senseless as he pulled her panties down to her knees, when he'd realized that it was going to take some work getting them off with those adorable heels, he just took the shortcut.

He ripped them off with one jerk!

Sakura was too engaged in sucking face that she failed to recognize that Naruto had just ripped off her favorite underwear, or maybe she noticed and forgave him, because it turned her on like hell. He pushed her into the bed, laid down face to face with her crotch and hauled her legs up onto his shoulders at breakneck speed. One long swath of his tongue from the bottom of her slit all the way to the top had screaming.

"Naruto! What the—"

He knew that going slow would only freak her out, so it'd be better if he'd just show her how good it actually felt before she darted out the room. The tip of his tongue caressed her clit, circling it. But he remembered what she said, that she was different. He was new to this too, he didn't know what to do and what not to do and his instincts guided him to some extent.

Sakura wiggled her hips, Naruto wasn't helping. She desperately needed that contact. Her hands tugged him by the hair, and guided his head _**above**_ to where she wanted. When he licked her_** there**_, she moaned.

Naruto repeated what he'd just done, and received a groan.

"Yes! Right _**there**_!" she squealed.

It was now only a matter of time for Naruto until she came…

He stroked urethra with his tongue, from side to side, up and down. He circled it in tight feather-light circles, feeling her tighten her fingers in his hair.

"Naruto, I'm so close…"

He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling as he sucked her pussy into his mouth with gentle pressure. And she was feeling it, that same tightening within her as she had many times when she made herself come by thinking about him and him only. He tasted his victory as she came long and hard, all her pent up frustration seemed to ease. Her heavy breasts heaved up and down as she struggled for breath. She felt appreciated, cherished, loved…

Well, technically, the lovin' wasn't over!

He licked her clean, following the dregs of her essence with his tongue, before finally kissing her mound lovingly.

"I see _how_ different you are…" he said, with voice heavy with lust as he came up to her face, kissing her lips with his own wet ones. She tasted herself in him, bringing her arms to circle around his neck. Her eyes were hooded with desire.

"Make love to me…"

Naruto's eyes darkened to a shade of Prussian blue, and his eyelids were now red, just like he was in Sage-Mode.

"Looks like it's your lucky day, you're going to watch me train_ without_ my pants on…"

"Well shut up and train then!" she giggled like a teenager, and Naruto smiled.

The tip of his cock now slid along her cleft, it glistened with her moisture. He leaned down, supporting himself on his forearms, capturing her lips in an all consuming kiss as his cock penetrated her, sliding each decadent inch into her, stretching her, claiming her as his own. He jerked and broke through her virginity, and when he was fully sheathed inside her, she felt so full of emotions, that they threatened to spill over in the form of tears.

"I love you" she said stated, and kissed him, holding him tight as he made lazy love to her. His thrusts were slow and easy, his pace careful, like he had all the time in the world to make love to her properly, to make their first time a magical one.

"I've loved you forever!" he replied with conviction.

It was like fate, that he was made for her. His pubic bone hit her urethra every time he pulled out and thrust back home hard, just like how she liked it. Her body was being shoved up the bed as his pace grew more frantic. Just like in her fantasies, her nails dug into the flesh of his hard ass as he ploughed into her tight, hot pussy, her tits jiggling with each successive push of his cock into her tight little body. His mouth exploited her body in every way possible—he sucked on her tits, his teeth dug into her neck, marking her with delicious love bites. Those would hurt, and those would remind her just how good it felt right now. Her deliciously high heels dug onto his back as her legs were splayed wide over his thighs.

His thrusts became more hurried, his care gone with the wind as he pounded into her, the weight of his heavy balls smacking the curve of her firm ass with a resounding slap. The coil inside her tightened in anticipation once more as the first tremors of orgasm was coming her way.

Naruto's eyes flashed crimson again as he neared his own climax. He claimed her lips in one final kiss before finally reaching completion with her.

Sakura screamed and clawed onto his back as the waves of her climax swept her off her feet. She was lost when Naruto came inside her, his cock thickening further as he exploded, long, thick jets of cum shot right into her core, carrying her further along her orgasm. Her pussy milked him of his seed.

He supported himself on his elbows, as he struggled for breath. With nothing much to say, they just gazed into each other, feeling complete. All her insecurities could take a fucking hike now. She was confident; she would always feel so with him, she knew that much tonight.

He was still sheathed inside her, and apparently, still hard…

"I've always wanted to fuck you with those heels on. And, looks like training without pants is gonna take longer than I thought, you know how long and hard I like to train, don't you Sakura?"

"…"

Sakura was in for a looooog night tonight…

**Author's Note:** Well? Did you ENJOY it? Let me know! I took a 2 hour long power nap to pull this one off! Please rate and review! If you hated it, loved it


End file.
